


Nothing Beats Threes

by themillersson



Series: F/K/R [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersson/pseuds/themillersson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn propositions Kurt and Rachel for a threesome, porn ensues. (From a prompt on the glee_kink_meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Beats Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Home, pre-Theatricality.
> 
> The prompt: "Finn comes to the realization that Rachel and Kurt are very, very similar. He propositions them to have a threesome (because in his mind, being with Kurt wouldn't be gay because there's a girl involved) and Kurt and Rachel begrudgingly agree. Kurt's wary about having sex with a girl there, Rachel's researched everything about a threesome with two boys online, and Finn's predictably awkward and over eager."

It starts when Rachel and Kurt get into a fight over some sappy-romantic song. This time it’s not about who gets to sing it – Finn’s pretty sure that there would be even more bitching if it was, and it’s pretty tame so far for a Kurt-Rachel fight – but about the “interpretation” or something. He’s not positive what they’re sniping at each other about, though, because he’s a little preoccupied.

Because while Rachel and Kurt getting annoyed and making cutting comments to each other is normal, the fact that it’s giving Finn a hard-on isn’t. And Finn would be lying if he said it wasn’t freaking him out.

But both of them are getting steadily more flushed as they argue heatedly, and both of their eyes are bright and intense, and they both keep looking over at Finn like they barely realize they’re doing it but can’t stop themselves. And it might be the last part that does it, but there’s suddenly an uninvited and very vivid image in Finn’s head of them fighting again, except it’s over him now and there’s just the three of them in the practice room. Also, there are a lot less snippy comments and far fewer clothes, and a lot more kisses and bites as they tumble to the floor, two bodies writhing against him, one familiarly soft and curvy, the other smooth and – _shit_ , Rachel’s looking right at him again. 

Finn looks quickly over at the wall, pretending he sees something on it.

After a second, Finn turns back and surreptitiously hoists his book bag onto his lap, slouching down in the chair even further because now both Rachel and Kurt are looking at him. He smiles nervously at them, desperately hoping that they can’t read minds. Rachel did say she was psychic that one time, but he’s pretty sure she was just joking, right? It’s okay, though, because after he smiles at them, they both make these swoon-y faces and stop fighting for a minute.

That minute passes very quickly.

All through practice, though, Finn can’t quite focus. Every time he tries to pay attention to the music or the dance steps, he gets hit with an image of Kurt and Rachel all over him, and he stumbles or forgets the lyrics. It’s not like he hasn’t been thrown off his game by thoughts of sex before – last week, Mercedes wore a dangerously low-cut shirt and a distracted Finn almost gave Artie a concussion during an energetic dance number. Artie forgave him and all, but Mercedes glared at him for the next two days.

He is pretty weirded out by the fact that Kurt’s involved in the distracting sex-thoughts this time, though. He’s totally not gay, ask anyone – anyone who isn’t Azimio or Karofsky, at least – but his latest intrusive fantasies inevitably co-star Kurt, and it’s not even like he’s dressed up as a chick in them or anything – although that image has some merit, which Finn accidentally spends a minute seriously contemplating. But, anyway, the point is, Finn’s not gay. He’s told Kurt that about a million times, and it’s as true as ever, even if Finn’s currently picturing him semi-nude and fighting with Rachel over who gets to blow Finn first.

He can’t manage to cut him out of the fantasies and leave them as straightforward heterosexual Rachel-centric ones, though, no matter how hard he tries, so he gives up and consoles himself that Kurt probably just reminds him of Rachel in a lot of ways (although he’ll never say that aloud because he values his life). They’re both really driven and talented and have this sometimes-unnerving tendency to stare at Finn for hours on end while sighing dreamily and occasionally bursting into song. Well, for a while it was just Kurt doing that, but now that Rachel and Jesse are off, it’s both of them again, and Finn can’t get over how right that feels. Basically, Rachel has a lot of qualities he’s always found attractive and he’s never been able to stop thinking about what a good kisser she is, so the transfer of attraction is pretty normal, right?

So, yeah, it’s totally like one of those twin fantasy things. Except Kurt doesn’t have awesome boobs like Rachel. God, her boobs are distracting. Finn’s man enough to admit that Kurt has great legs, though, long and strong from football and dancing. They’d probably feel amazing wrapped around him, so the guy pulls even despite the no-boobs thing. Anyway, they both have fantastic asses, so it’s all good.

Besides, Finn assures himself, every guy likes the idea of a threesome. Even Puck did that thing with April and Matt, and if anyone defines ‘ambitiously heterosexual,’ it’s Puck. So it’s not gay at all and Finn has no reason to feel weird about it.

With that in mind, Finn makes eye contact with both Rachel and Kurt during rehearsal and then hangs back after it ends. He’s a little terrified of what he’s about to do, but he’s mostly turned on. And though he doesn’t like to admit it, ever since the Santana thing, he’s really wanted to see what it would be like to hook up with someone – or two someones, in this case, and that sounds even more awesome – who’s actually into him. They both linger while everyone else leaves, Rachel going through sheet music on the piano and Kurt fastidiously reorganizing his bag. Every few seconds, one of them glances at the other and then at Finn in adorable confusion. 

Okay, only Rachel looks adorably confused, and even with pouting lips and a crease in her brow, she still seems a little suspicious. Kurt just looks wary.

Once the rest of New Directions has left, Finn awkwardly clears his throat. “So. Um.” 

He belatedly comes to the conclusion that he has no idea how one goes about asking for a threesome with one’s sort-of ex-girlfriend and sort-of step-brother. Shit. This might be more awkward than he thought. Rachel and Kurt stare at him with varying degrees of utter bewilderment.

Finn shrugs to himself and decides to just throw it out there. If him having a pregnant girlfriend didn’t chase either of them away and they both still look at him hopefully after he broke up with Rachel and keeps emphasizing that he’s not into dudes to Kurt, he figures this won’t, either. He still stumbles over his words a bit when he blurts out, “You wanna have a three-way?”

It’s impressive, the way they both get the same expression of utter slack-jawed shock. The only difference is elevation. Finn fidgets under their disbelieving stares.

“Um,” Rachel says, first to recover. Her pitch-perfect voice is strained. “By that, do you mean between myself, you, and Kurt?”

Finn nods.

“Despite the fact that you have represented yourself as entirely straight up until this point and Kurt is decidedly homosexual?”

Finn nods again.

“And the fact that you and I are no longer dating, and you and Kurt are practically step-brothers?”

Finn tries not to grimace at the reminder, but nods for a third time.

Kurt’s eyes still haven’t returned to their usual size, but he’s finally managed to snap his mouth shut.

Finn offers his most heart-melting sheepish smile.

Rachel bites her lip. Kurt’s shoulders slump and he and sighs heavily.

“Give us a day to think,” he says, grabbing his bag with one hand and Rachel with the other and towing her forcefully out of the room.

Finn sits alone in the practice room and supposes it could have gone worse.

The next day, Finn fidgets nervously every time he runs into either one of them. Neither Kurt nor Rachel says anything to him, though, which is really weird for both of them; they just give him searching, unreadable looks instead. Finn’s beginning to lose hope by the end of the day, but at least tomorrow’s the weekend and he’ll be able to sulk and play video games until he feels better about the rejection. Finally, though, when he’s sullenly pulling his books out of his locker and shoving them in his backpack, both of them shoulder through of the crowd and stand side-to-side facing him. Rachel is practically bouncing. Kurt gives a sedate little smile, but his eyes are glittering.

“We’ve decided,” Kurt says in that high voice, sounding even more breathless than usual.

“The answer is yes!” Rachel beams. “We discussed it extensively, and decided that the best possible time would be tonight.”

“My dad’s out until Sunday and I’m allowed to have girls over, so there won’t be any questions if we go back to my place.” Kurt sounds smugly matter-of-fact, and Finn is just trying to not gape like a goldfish.

“Why not my place?” Finn manages, for lack of anything else to say.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow and archly points out, “Finn Hudson, I’ve seen your room.”

“And while it sounds lovely,” Rachel adds hurriedly – Finn realizes, and then can’t believe, that they had an actual discussion about the merits of his room for a three-way hookup – “Kurt’s home has the benefits of no parental disturbance and more space, which my research indicates we’ll need.”

Finn blinks and mouths ‘her research?’  at Kurt. Kurt quickly shakes his head discouragingly.

And that’s how they all wind up in Kurt’s Navigator, Rachel complaining only briefly about being relegated to the back seat, all three having a spirited discussion about upcoming Glee songs. Finn rides shotgun and joins in the conversation while trying to figure out whether he’s more elated or terrified.

They arrive at Kurt’s house and pile out. Kurt sternly instructs them to leave their shoes at the door, and they make a pile of their bags. Finn catches himself thinking that it feels weirdly domestic, especially when Kurt fetches them all snacks and drinks while they make small talk and Rachel insists on helping clean up after.

The conversation begins to peter out, though, and they’re left staring at each other in the gaps until Finn starts biting his lip, wondering if there’s a good way to ask if they can start, because watching the two of them putter around the kitchen, knowing they both want him and he can have them both, like, really, really soon is kind of giving him a hard-on again. Kurt and Rachel exchange a nervous-determined look and a firm nod, then each of them grabs one of Finn’s hands and pulls him off his chair. He lets them drag him to wherever they’re going, trying not to grin at the display of bossiness.

“Come on,” Rachel says, blushing despite her confident tone. “I think there’s enough tension building that it will become awkward if we don’t start now.”

Kurt snorts as they lead Finn down to the basement bedroom, and though Finn knows he isn’t great at reading him, he thinks Kurt sounds nervous. “And it’s not going to be awkward at all that both our first sexual experiences will be with each other.”

Finn stops walking for a second. “Wait, both of your first-? Rachel, I thought you and Jesse…”

Rachel flushes an even deeper red. “Yes, well, I may have exaggerated in an attempt to save face.”  She doesn’t look at him but squeezes his hand tighter as if asking him to understand. Finn mulls it over for a second, frowning. He’s been lied to enough that even this stings a bit, but the relief at knowing she didn’t give it up to Jesse far outweighs any hurt, so in the end he squeezes back and gives her a warm smile. Selfishly, he’s glad that now he doesn’t have to feel so guilty for lying about Santana.

Kurt rolls his eyes heavenward at the exchange, but the gesture looks fond for once. When they arrive downstairs, he reluctantly lets go of Finn’s hand to fiddle with his iPod dock. Rachel’s face bunches up in a frown.

“I thought we agreed that I got to pick the music,” she huffs indignantly. Finn peers curiously at the lit screen, but can’t make out anything but the playlist title – “Music for a Ménage a Trois.” Huh. He didn’t know Kurt spoke French, cool.

The mellow strains of blues-rock begin to fill the room as Kurt comes back, hand on hip and head tilted back in a familiar cocky gesture. “What we agreed was that I would include at least two songs from Spring Awakening in the playlist,” he reminds Rachel as if reading off a contract, “but that both Sondheim and Gloria Gaynor would be sadly inappropriate. We’ll put your music on next.” A wide smirk spreads across his lips, over-confident and unexpectedly dirty, and Finn feels a pleasant stirring in his gut. “We’ve got all night, after all.”

Rachel’s cheeks take a pink tinge again as she processes the implications, taking a quick glance at Finn. “I think that sounds like a workable plan,” she concedes agreeably, a smile playing about her mouth.

There’s a moment of stillness as they all consider each other and awkwardly wonder how best to make the first move, and then Kurt steels himself, steps forward, and places his hands reverently on Finn’s shoulders. He swiftly leans up and presses his lips against Finn’s. Finn is momentarily surprised, but it’s warm and soft and doesn’t feel as weird as he expected, so he leans his head down a little and kisses back, enjoying the contented hum against his lips. Then the vocals of the song in the background finally register. Something about the realization that it’s ‘Hello, I Love You’ sends a wave of heat through him and has him wrapping his free arm around Kurt’s waist to drag him closer. Kurt inhales sharply as their bodies are pulled flush against each other and Finn takes advantage of his parted lips to deepen the kiss.

Rachel makes a little gasping noise at his side, but she doesn’t sound unhappy in the least. When Kurt and Finn break apart and he looks away from Kurt – reluctantly, because right now his cheeks are pink and his eyelashes flutter prettily open as he takes quick panting breaths – he sees Rachel staring, soulful brown eyes wide with surprised arousal.

Finn grins. For the sake of fairness, of course, he has to use their linked hands to pull Rachel to him as well and lowers his head to kiss her. It’s a bit of an awkward angle. He hears Kurt cough to cover a laugh at how far down he has to lean to reach Rachel’s mouth, even with the girl on her tiptoes. It’s totally worth it, though, especially when Rachel’s plush lips move languidly against his and she presses her petite body to his larger frame. He can feel her heart hammering against his chest and her eyelashes brush his cheek as her eyes drift closed.

And then Finn’s concentration is broken because Kurt is tugging them both toward the bed. 

Rachel dazedly pulls away from the kiss long enough to catch Kurt’s eye and they nod at each other again. Finn has no idea how far they’ve planned this, and decides he isn’t sure he wants to know. Instead of thinking about it, he reaches down and scoops Rachel up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style to deposit her, surprised into laughter, on the bed. 

She grins dazzlingly and rolls to the side. The movement makes her skirt ride up, exposing tanned thighs and a flash of white, so Finn’s too distracted for a second to wonder why she moved. The question is answered for him, anyway, when soft but distinctly masculine hands press inexorably on his back and maneuver him down to sit on the spot Rachel just vacated. Finn just shrugs, bemused, and goes with it. He’s really glad he did when the owner of the hands follows him down and he winds up with a lap full of Kurt.

And then he hesitates. Because once Kurt squirms into a comfortable position on his lap, the other boy – he’d stopped caring about that, had almost forgotten in the whirl of lips and hands and Rachel, but now he can’t ignore it – is pressed flush against him and Finn can feel the inescapable evidence of Kurt’s arousal against his stomach. And he wants this, he does, but for a second the implications are a little much for him. 

It’s only that one second, though, because Kurt kisses him again, hard and demanding this time, and then all conscious thought is out the window because he grinds down with his hips at the same moment Rachel sneaks up behind him and leans against his back so that he can feel her breasts squished against him. Finn comes to the decision right then that, screw the fact it might be a little gay, it’s pretty awesome regardless. He raises his hands to grip Kurt around the waist and pull him in tighter. For a moment, everything is a blur of lips moving against his and intriguing softness against his back and firm rolling pressure on his lap.

Rachel, kneeling behind him, finally stops just breathing hard and enjoying the view, and starts dropping hot kisses along the nape of his neck, all hot breath and wet warmth. She trails up and around until she’s at the underside of his jaw, where she stops and nips with her movie-star perfect teeth before soothing the spot with a wet suck. Finn groans into Kurt’s mouth and Kurt gives him one last open-mouthed kiss before kissing across his cheek, ignoring Finn’s confused attempts to follow his mouth. Finn briefly panics and wonders if he did something wrong; he’s pretty new to this whole making-out-with-two-people thing.

It turns out that it’s fine, though, because Rachel takes over for Kurt as if by some prearranged signal, reaching out to gently turn his head so that now she’s kissing his lips. She makes a happy sighing noise when he enthusiastically reciprocates and moves one of his hands from Kurt’s waist to run his fingers through her hair despite the awkward angle. One of her tiny hands slips over his shoulder to run light patterns up and down his chest, lingering on his nipples through the ratty t-shirt – which weirds Finn out again a little, but it sends an unexpected jolt of arousal straight to his dick, so he doesn’t complain. A few long locks of brown hair spill over his shoulder, adding a slight tickling to the feeling of her cool, sure hands. 

And then there’s a light sharp pressure on his earlobe, followed by a hot damp suction and Finn gives a little surprised jump – Kurt makes a small sound of approval into his ear as Finn’s jean-covered cock ruts against his ass – because a mouth there probably shouldn’t feel as good as it does. And Finn is both grateful for and curses his vivid imagination, because that just brings up thoughts of that hot mouth in other places. He can’t help a moan against Rachel’s lips at the image of Kurt’s head bobbing in his lap, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes even as he sucks him off.

Both Kurt and Rachel stop kissing him at the moan and give him wary looks. Finn blinks, frantically runs through reasons for oh god why the hell would they stop.

“Too much?” Kurt asks breathily, suddenly shifting back so that his ass isn’t pressed directly against Finn’s crotch. Finn is so not happy about the loss of contact, and gives Kurt his best puppy-eyes, silently begging him to move back.

“Finn, please let us know if you feel like you’re about to climax,” Rachel whispers in his ear, and though the tone is low and tries for dirty, the words make Finn sputter.

“Wait, why would I – I mean, why would you think –“ It’s like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on his libido. And okay, he’s babbling a little out of nervousness, but, shit, he didn’t think either of them would know about his little problem. Not that they wouldn’t find out during the evening, he guesses, but still.

“Finn, I’m best friends with Mercedes,” Kurt points out with a wry smile, using the time-out to compulsively fix his hair. “She’s like an extraordinarily fabulous bat in that she hears everything. And that includes Santana bitching to Brittany.”

Finn shifts guiltily, almost dislodging Kurt in the process by accident. Neither Kurt nor Rachel look annoyed with him, though, so he sheepishly asks, “So you heard about the…  Santana thing?” He’s not that happy about the break in making out, but at least they aren’t leaving. Rachel has draped herself completely over his back, arms around his neck and clasped in front of him, and her body is a comfortingly warm presence.

“We know,” she says, and she sounds a little sad about that. Finn winces because he doesn’t like to make her unhappy, but at least she isn’t heartbroken like he half-expected. “But,” her voice abruptly takes a 180-degree turn for the manically peppy, and he can’t tell if she’s acting or not because he can’t see her face that well, “it’s good that Santana enjoys gossip, because this way Kurt and I were able to strategize!” Her enthusiasm doesn’t sound faked, which is good, but then the last bit catches up with Finn’s brain and he freezes.

Kurt looks sheepish at this and Finn is suddenly the one with the wary expression, despite the fact that he’s currently pretty much covered in attractive brunettes.

“Um,” he says eloquently.

“Just give me a second!” Rachel chirps, and suddenly his back is feeling very cold. The mattress bounces as she clambers off the bed and spends a second rummaging through a bag on the floor – he vaguely remembers her pulling it out of her backpack earlier, but can’t think about it much because her ass is kind of in the air, and he can totally see her panties again. As if that weren’t enough to distract him already, Kurt takes advantage of her absence to grab Finn’s jaw and pull him into another kiss.

By the time the bed dips as Rachel rejoins them, Kurt has Finn’s shirt off – by the way his nose wrinkled as he peeled it off, Finn couldn’t say whether it was because Kurt wanted to see Finn’s bare chest or because he just couldn’t deal with the slushie stains on it. At any rate, Kurt breaks off the kiss to nervously eye whatever Rachel has in her hands.

Finn can feel the moment Kurt figures out what’s in the small baggie Rachel brought over because he stops looking freaked out and shifts closer to Finn’s body so that he’s sitting directly over his lap again. Finn feels oddly triumphant and tries not to make another sound that would scare him off.

Kurt reaches over Finn’s shoulder and pulls a square plastic thing out of the baggie, closely examining it.

“Extra-large, extra-strength condoms?” he asks wonderingly. “Not that I’m complaining, mind, but when did you have time to get these? You left my house at 8:30, and even if you could legally buy them yourself...”

Rachel just shrugs. “I got them from my dads. They have quite the supply and they’ve told me on previous occasions that I’m free to use them should I ever have intercourse.”

Kurt drops the condom like it’s on fire and stares at her in horror. Finn understands the sentiment, and hopes that he isn’t making the face Puck made fun of him for after showing him some online video of two girls and… Finn concentrates very hard on the weight of Kurt in his lap and the smell of Rachel’s hair nearby, and not that traumatic memory. Or this new trauma, either. 

“Rachel,” Kurt enunciates very carefully, “if you ever mention your fathers in the context of our sex life again, I will gag you with your own sock.”

Finn whimpers unhappily.

Rachel pouts with kiss-swollen lips. The effect is less effective than usual, if sexier. “Fine, then. But I hope you at least appreciate their usefulness.”

Kurt just sighs and gives a reluctant nod, then turns back to admiring Finn’s bare chest, running his fingers up and down it like Rachel did earlier. Unfortunately, Finn has no idea what she’s talking about, so he tries to concentrate on the matter at hand rather than Kurt’s ministrations and has to cautiously repeat, “Usefulness?”

Rachel nods, a wildly enthusiastic glint in her eye. Normally, Finn would be on his guard, because sometimes her plans are brilliant, but sometimes they overshoot even Kurt’s for impracticality, but between her mussed hair and the flush high on her cheeks, he’s a bit distracted. “The relatively thick latex will dull sensation slightly, which should allow you to hold on longer,” she rattles off brightly. “This particular brand got a very high rating from online reviewers with similar problems to yours. There were a few others I seriously considered, but most didn’t come in larger sizes, even if they did have the option of additional features that would enhance the receptive partner’s pleasure. More importantly, though, these are known for being very secure, which is a definite plus, given that I’m not on hormonal birth control, and I think none of us are interested in reprising-”

Kurt seems to notice Finn’s glazed expression and shifts his hips experimentally. “Rachel, I think he’s losing interest,” he informs her, frowning.

Finn flushes and snaps back to reality, inexplicably guilty. “Sorry?” he tries.

“It’s fine,” Kurt hand-waves airily. Still, he looks a little insulted that Finn’s started to go soft beneath him. Finn wants to tell him that it’s totally not Kurt’s fault, it’s just that the idea of girl hormones freak the hell out of him after some of Quinn’s pregnancy-crazy, but he doesn’t want to make Rachel think it’s her fault either. And Finn might not be a genius, but he’s smart enough to know that verbal explanations aren’t his strong suit. Hoping to create a distraction, he hastily tugs at the edge of Kurt’s button-down and gives him a lopsided smile. Luckily, it works. Kurt melts and begins to meticulously remove the shirt. 

And then things get even better, because Rachel looks from one shirtless boy to the other and apparently feels left out, because she shyly lifts the hem of her own top and wriggles out of it. Finn quickly regains any interest he’d lost as he discovers that her boobs are even more amazing with just a heart-patterned bra covering them.

“Sweet baby Jesus that’s awful.” Kurt’s face is suddenly screwed up in disgust and sympathetic mortification. “I’m taking you lingerie shopping tomorrow afternoon,” he informs Rachel, looking pointedly away from her chest. Rachel’s brow furrows and she opens her mouth, but Kurt cuts her off with a brusque, “Don’t argue. It’s my good deed for the week.”

Finn would want to hit his head against something if he wasn’t too busy staring at Rachel’s cleavage. He’s beginning to re-think the idea that this would be simple.

Eventually, Finn distracts them both from the subject of Rachel’s undergarments. It’s not that he has a problem with Rachel’s undergarments himself, he’s actually a big fan of getting to see them, it’s just that Kurt looks like he’s about to put out his own eyes and Rachel is starting to look kind of insulted. And Finn decides that he’s pretty awesome, because they accept his innocently-suggested compromise without any complaint. Even better than that, it ends with Rachel unhooking her own bra and tossing it on the floor. So, yeah, Finn totally wins this round.

Rachel does a sexy hair-flick to go with the bra toss, and though he’s pretty sure she practiced that movement in the mirror because she pauses afterward as if waiting for applause, he’s a little too distracted by the view to fully appreciate it. He does, however, appreciate the expanse of skin laid bare, the full curve of her breasts and hard peaks of brown nipples. He surprises her by laying his hands reverently on either side of her narrow waist and pulling her forward so that she lands against his side, giggling in surprise.

Kurt is making a very interesting face and leaning away from her breasts until Finn’s almost worried that he’s going to fall off his lap. Finn stops paying attention, though, when Rachel stops laughing and gently cups his face in her hands and leans in to kiss him again. Her lips move languidly against his and he awkwardly, eagerly rubs his hands up and down her sides, enjoying the softness of her curves under his hands. His breath comes a little harder at the warm contact of her breasts against his bare chest.

One of her hands leaves his face, the other one slipping down to rest on his shoulder, and he assumes she must have made some signal with it, because suddenly Kurt’s weight slides off his lap. He really doesn’t want to stop kissing Rachel because her mouth just opened up under his and it’s incredibly inviting, but he’s worried that Kurt’s about to leave, and that would suck right now.

So Finn opens his eyes, reluctantly turns away from Rachel after one last lingering kiss, and looks down to see what Kurt’s doing. His mouth goes dry.

Kurt is down on his knees on the floor in front of him, a smug tilt to his lips as he meets Finn’s eyes. His hands slide up Finn’s legs to push his thighs apart, and Finn inhales sharply as Kurt’s fingers drift up to his fly and undo it, the zipper sliding down so teasingly slowly Finn swears he can feel the snick of each tooth coming unhooked over his dick. Rachel nudges him, smiling slyly, and he blinks at her for a second until he catches her intent and lifts his hips. It’s enough for Kurt to pull his jeans off, and Finn bites back a groan as the heavy denim is pulled away so that only the thin material of his boxers restrains his erection.

Rachel is leaning against his side again and breathing heavily. Finn would be distracted by the rise and fall of her breasts against him – normally in Finn’s world, boobs trump everything – but right now his gaze is fixed, like hers, on Kurt’s head moving in his lap. Hot breath puffs through the thin cotton and there’s a damp pressure as Kurt mouths his erection through his boxers. Finn bites his lip and tries to swallow an undignified sound. Kurt glances up to see them both staring avidly and he gives a little triumphant smirk, then, in a swift move that Finn isn’t quite focused enough to follow, has Finn’s boxers down around his thighs and a hand wrapped around Finn’s cock.

Finn doesn’t realize that he’s digging his fingers into Rachel’s waist until she hisses in discomfort and grabs his hands to pry them off. He sheepishly lets her, and would apologize except that he’s too busy feeling Kurt’s hand pumping him as Kurt makes eye contact and leans forward to give a purposeful kittenish lick to the head of his cock.

Finn hisses in pleasure. Rachel is practically thrumming beside him and, still holding onto his hands, moves them to cup her breasts and presses them there before letting go. Shakily, Finn goes with it and caresses her, experimentally at first, but gaining confidence as she gives a happy sigh every time his fingers graze over her peaked nipples. Her gaze is still avidly fixed on Kurt as he drops hot openmouthed kisses up and down Finn’s length.

After an endless minute of this, Finn grows tired of the teasing and bucks his hips impatiently. Kurt gives him a brief moment of bitchface, but the effect is ruined by the resulting smear of pre-come on his cheek. Finn tries really hard not to smile at this, because he figures it’s bad blowjob etiquette to laugh at the guy you’re hoping will stop stalling and just give you head already, but he has to lean down and take one of Rachel’s nipples into his mouth to totally stifle the impulse. The gasp torn from her lips is totally worth it, as well.

Kurt makes a little sound and his hands tighten their grip on Finn’s thighs slightly. Finn cautiously glances down even as he runs his tongue around the peak in his mouth, Rachel’s fingers tangling into his short hair to keep him there. Kurt looks annoyed at Finn’s shift of attention, and Finn has a second of clarity and dread where he realizes that, yes, Kurt and Rachel are very alike, primarily in that neither one enjoys sharing the spotlight.

It would be more of an “oh, shit”  moment if it didn’t lead to Kurt opening his mouth, leaning in, and finally wrapping those soft lips around his cock.

It’s bliss. Slick, scorching hot bliss. Finn makes a surprised “guh” sound at the suction and Rachel lets go of his hair, allowing him to lift his head and gasp for air against her shoulder. He tries to hold on as well as he can, but it’s becoming difficult. Kurt’s head is bobbing in his lap and he only manages not to thrust into his mouth because Kurt’s hands have drifted to his hips and are holding him still. His lips drag up and down Finn’s shaft, tongue flicking against the head on the upstroke, tracing along the underside on the downstroke. Finn doesn’t have much experience with blowjobs, but in a second of lucid thought, he resolves to change that soon. He feels his legs starting to shake and tries to think of unsexy things, even though it’s never helped before.

He tries to distract himself and hold back from coming early, tearing his gaze away from the sight of Kurt’s lips, spit-shiny and stretched wide around his cock, but Rachel isn’t helping, either – Finn comes to the belated realization that only one of her hands is accounted for, idly resting on the back of his neck. The other… 

Just as Kurt takes more of Finn into his mouth than he’s managed before, Finn sees that Rachel’s other hand has disappeared under her skirt, and the twitching of her wrist and her parted lips and brown eyes blown wide with arousal send him over the edge.

Every muscle in his body tenses and his vision explodes into white. He’s vaguely aware of silky hair under his fingers, but it doesn’t really register why until he’s shakily coming down from his orgasm and Kurt pulls away, coughing. Finn is too hazy to apologize beyond letting go, but Kurt doesn’t seem overly angry that he just slammed him down onto his cock, so Finn cups his face and pulls him up to kiss him. It seems like good blowjob etiquette to do so, after all.

The taste of his own come in Kurt’s mouth is weird, salty and unfamiliar, but Finn gets over it quickly. If he thinks about it, it’s actually kinda hot, especially when he realizes that he doesn’t remember Kurt spitting any of it out, so he must have swallowed. Also hot is the way that Kurt moans into his mouth, writhes closer to drape his slender body over Finn’s. 

“Kurt!” Rachel says, dragging the single syllable into two. It sounds like she’s trying to whine, but the fact that she’s panting and still fingering herself makes it come off as more breathless than chiding. “You – you weren’t supposed to make him climax!”

Kurt pulls away from Finn’s mouth long enough to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at her. “And you weren’t supposed to _knee me in the face_ when Finn started licking your chest.” His eyes narrow menacingly and he adds, “If it bruises, you can say goodbye to your knee-sock collection, by the way.”

Rachel’s hand stops moving under her skirt. She narrows her eyes right back. “You know full well that was accidental; I was caught up in the moment and lost track of where you were. Anyway, the point is, now we’re going to have to wait and give him time to recover before it’s my turn!”

Kurt rolls his eyes and is clearly about to respond, so Finn cuts off the oncoming argument with a plaintive, “Um, guys? Could you, like, not fight for five minutes? For me?” He goes so far as to throw in puppy-eyes, and they both sigh and relent.

Kurt reluctantly peels himself off Finn’s chest and allows Rachel to lean in and kiss the pout off Finn’s lips. Finn scoots back to lie down on the bed at Kurt’s urging, Rachel following him down, and they all settle in for some low-key making out for the next few minutes. 

Around the point when Rachel’s lips are on his and Kurt’s are on his neck, and he doesn’t know whose hands are where anymore except that his are on Rachel’s boobs again, Finn comes to the happy realization that he’s kind of a pimp.

  
"Finn?” Rachel asks after a few minutes of this. Finn pulls back from Kurt’s neck to look at her curiously, and Kurt half-heartedly glares at her for the interruption. Finn can’t help feeling faintly smug when he realizes that Kurt and Rachel are both sporting matching marks from his mouth on their necks and chests.

He snaps back to the present, though, when Rachel cups his face in a soft hand and smiles nervously at him. “We need to know:” she starts, looking at him very seriously, “how far are you comfortable going tonight?”

Kurt stops glaring and goes very quiet, and Finn is uncomfortably aware that the other two are both holding their breath as if waiting for something.

“Um, I thought we were going to have sex?” he attempts, frantically trying to figure out what the trick question is while outwardly playing it cool. Judging by the way Kurt’s lips are twitching, he doesn’t think he’s doing a great job of the second part.

“What I mean is,” Rachel says, pressing ahead undaunted, “would you be interested in both having vaginal intercourse with me and then anal intercourse with Kurt later on?”

Finn blinks. That’s – well. That’s specific. He’s more of a go-with-the-flow type of guy, and is thinking about protesting this level of planning, but then he sees that they’re both still staring at him like this means something important. He isn’t sure what’s going on, but honesty seems like the best policy. “Yes!” he blurts out into the awkward silence. “I mean, I sort of assumed we were going to do at least some of that,” he hastily adds, hoping that he didn’t sound too spastic, “but, um, you’ll give me a break in between, right? Because it can take a while for guys to get going again, and-“

“Finn, I know,” Kurt cuts him off pointedly and oh, right, Finn remembers, he would, wouldn’t he?

Finn would feel like a bit of a jerk for that, except that Kurt is still sort of smiling at him. There’s a second where Rachel looks from Kurt to Finn to gauge if she should be offended on anyone’s behalf, but when Finn brushes his lips against Kurt’s in apology and Kurt kisses back after a moment of hesitation, she shakes her head fondly and beams at them.

“Well then,” she says briskly, tugging on Kurt’s shoulder to pull him away from Finn, “we should probably get going.”

Kurt gives her an unimpressed look for a second when the kiss is broken, but then she raises both eyebrows like she’s sending him a message of some kind, and his expression smooths out. He looks her up and down and tilts his head to the side, lips pursed and eyes questioning, and she takes a shaky breath but then smiles at him. Kurt nods. Finn wonders what the hell he just missed.

While Rachel slips off the bed, Kurt pushes lightly at Finn’s shoulders, urging him to lie back down. Finn shrugs bemusedly and goes along with it, watching Rachel as she wriggles out of her underwear.

She’s down to her knee socks and skirt, her fingers on the zipper of the latter when Finn gathers his courage and quietly says, “Leave it?” 

She meets his eyes and looks surprised for a second, not fully understanding the request until Kurt groans, “Please don’t tell me you have a thing for her clothes. If it’s the animal sweaters next, I’m never touching your dick again.” Both of the others ignore his threat. Rachel smiles slowly and leaves the skirt on, crawling back up the bed to kneel beside Finn’s hip.

Although he rolls his eyes dramatically at the inclusion of Rachel’s wardrobe into sex, Kurt settles himself comfortably on Finn’s other side. He plucks something off the bed and presses it into Rachel’s hand, squeezing her hand tightly between his for a moment. “Ready?” he murmurs quietly to her, and hesitates before sighing and pressing a quick kiss on her cheek when she nods, her eyes at once eager and scared and aroused. 

Seeing the look on her expressive face, Finn is hit, really hit, with the knowledge that this is her first time doing this. It’s _their_ first time doing this, and he realizes that they’ve come a long way since they made out in the auditorium that one time. And though he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s a little nervous, too, now that he’s had time to actually process what’s already happened and what’s going to happen. This whole afternoon feels bigger somehow than the one time he’s had sex before – not just because he’s having a threesome, which _rocks_ , but because, well, Kurt and Rachel are both looking at him like he’s something special. It’s a little terrifying and a lot wonderful.

Finn is too distracted by the sudden onslaught of scary/awesome thoughts to realize that he’s staring into space until Kurt grabs his hand and squeezes it once in warning. Finn blinks and comes back to the present, just in time for all thought to fly out the window as he watches Rachel move to straddle his thighs. 

She takes a deep determined breath that makes her breasts rise and fall tantalizingly before she tentatively reaches out and gives his cock a few light strokes. The contact is softer than he’d like, but he’s a bit sensitive from the earlier orgasm and it still sends a jolt through him. He groans encouragingly, not wanting to say anything that would make her think she’s doing it wrong, suddenly aware that he doesn’t want to mess this up.

“You can go harder than that,” Kurt informs her softly, less acid lacing his voice than usual, and Finn is elated to feel the strokes get harder and faster as Kurt wraps a hand around Rachel’s and corrects her grip. Finn’s head falls back against the pillow and he has to close his eyes for a moment because the visual is almost too much; both of them jerking him off at once, concentrating on him so hard he’s a little worried he’ll combust from the combined interest in their eyes. 

The rhythm changes slightly and Finn opens his eyes again to see that Kurt has backed off and is nodding approvingly – whether it’s at Rachel’s technique or the sight of Finn naked and erect is debatable, but Finn really doesn’t have the spare brainpower to think about that at the moment. Rachel looks up from where she has her small hand wrapped around his dick and meets his eyes, the fear from earlier replaced by confidence now that she definitively knows she’s doing something well. She’s still kneeling over his hips, topless, only a skirt and knee socks preserving her modesty. And then she beams at him, all perfect teeth and sparkling eyes and bare curves, and Finn thinks he’s found his new favorite image ever.

He whines when she pulls her hand away, but she shakes her head and waves the thing that Kurt handed her –  the condom, right. He takes a shaky breath at the implication and hopes she doesn’t notice that he’s also a bit nervous now that so much of their history together is colliding into this moment. There’s a moment of fumbling as she tries to get the package open, but once she has the latex round out, she rolls it on expertly. Finn has a sneaking suspicion that she’s been practicing that move on inanimate objects since well before he propositioned her.

She’s breathing heavily and scoots forward on her knees until she’s hovering directly over his erection, one hand down circling around the base to steady it, the other clasped tightly by Kurt, who Finn swears was just giving his cock a rather dubious how-the-hell-will-that-fit look. Finn reaches up and strokes Rachel’s hair carefully, suddenly terrified that maybe she’s not comfortable with this, after all, but she meets his eyes boldly and sinks down, wriggling her hips until he can feel her thighs pressing against his skin.

Her mouth falls open to accommodate little breathy pants as he bottoms out inside of her, and he has to shut his eyes again and fight his body not to react right then – it’s hot and perfect and being inside her feels so good he has to dig the nails of his free hand into his palm to distract himself from the urge to buck up before she’s ready. She shifts, squirming on his dick, trying to get comfortable, and through the overwhelming sensation, Finn is only vaguely aware of Kurt whispering reassurances, almost too quiet for him to hear. Slowly her breathing becomes less labored and she shifts with a little more purpose, making a curious sound that sounds more pleased than pained.

She lifts herself up cautiously, thighs flexing on either side of Finn’s hips, and both take a sharp breath at the friction as she drops back down. The fabric of her skirt brushes Finn’s stomach as he’s entirely sheathed in her tight heat again, and he risks opening his eyes. 

“Fuck, you look really hot,” falls from his lips before he can stop it, and although he immediately flushes – seriously, Hudson, you can do better than that – he can’t feel too embarrassed, because she _is_. Rachel blushes in response and smiles, oddly shy at the compliment even as she continues to ride him with surprising confidence, drawing small noises from both of them with each movement. She keeps going, slowly picking up a steady rhythm, up-down-up like heartbeats. 

Kurt is behind her now, supporting her and letting her brace against his hands for leverage, chewing lightly on his bottom lip and avidly watching Finn unravel. “Kurt,” Finn chokes out, “would you mind-“ he awkwardly mimes cupping breasts and Kurt blinks at him disbelievingly, suddenly looking much less turned on. Thankfully, Rachel has closed her eyes for the moment, so she misses the gesture.

“What?” Kurt hisses.

Finn tries to collect enough brain cells to construct an answer. It’s difficult, as Rachel is still tight and scorching around him, and he already feels himself starting to edge towards the precipice again. Rachel’s face is flushed pink and contracted in what looks almost like pain, and her predictably musical keening bears witness to the fact that she’s also enjoying this, but she isn’t showing the same near-the-edge desperation that Finn feels coming on, so he’s frantically casting about for something to help with that.

“You know,” Finn manages to string together, “you could –“ he has to break off into a choked groan as Rachel drops down once again, her pattern not faltering even though Finn’s fairly sure that he’s not going to last much longer. “You could help out?” he tries pleadingly, fisting his hands in the sheets.

Kurt looks at him for a second, but nods.

Finn is too busy staring at the ceiling and trying to hold off the tingling in his balls to see Kurt shift, but he feels the movement and hears a sighed “Fair warning, Rachel, I’m deviating from Figure 7,” and then a startled feminine gasp. He looks back in time to see Rachel panting through parted pink lips, head thrown back against Kurt’s bare shoulder. Her hands are fluttering helplessly for a place to settle, and as Finn watches, they land just above his hips, burning his skin like brands. 

Kurt’s pale hands are cupping her breasts, and his initial expression of martyrdom fades quickly as he looks down at them with something approaching fascination. He doesn’t take long to start lightly kneading them, experimentally flicking his thumbs over her nipples and raising an eyebrow at the sound she makes as a result. Finn groans as the ministrations cause her to slam herself down harder than before on his cock, her rhythm becoming faster and more erratic.

“Finn,” she moans helplessly as he fills her one last time, and between his name in her lust-wrecked voice and her body clenching around his cock, that’s it. Finn nearly bucks her off as he comes, and her hand moves from his hip to under her own skirt, fingers flicking at something obscured by the fabric until she seizes around him, shudders hard, and goes limp.

Kurt reluctantly stops playing with her breasts after one last curious squeeze and helps her pull off of Finn’s cock, then gently slides the used condom off and knots it, getting off the bed to deposit it in the trash. 

Rachel crawls up the bed to collapse beside Finn and presses her lips onto his in a slow, lazy kiss. “That was wonderful,” she whispers when they pull away. “Thank you.”  She looks dazed and sated, and Finn smiles dopily at her, just nodding rather than risking putting his foot in his mouth when he’s feeling rather hazy, himself.

“Ugh, you two are going to give me diabetes, just wait,” Kurt grumbles from the other side of the room. Finn grins and shakes his head, then leans in to kiss Rachel again before they’re interrupted by a sharp yelp. “Damn it, Rachel, you got lube on my pants!”

The haze has already cleared from Rachel’s eyes, and she’s back to normal (Finn isn’t surprised at her speed of recovery, but he misses the soft look she was giving him), smiling far too cheerfully as she turns her head and chirps, “Well, that sort of thing happens when you’re the only one still wearing pants! If you’d just taken them off earlier when you had a chance, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

Finn groans and rolls over so he can bury his face in a pillow as Kurt grumbles something – presumably dire threats – but when the mattress dips, he looks back cautiously and sees that Kurt is just rolling his eyes at Rachel, a less scathing expression on his face than usual. He’s down to boxer-briefs now, and Finn lifts his head enough to ask, “Why are you still wearing those?”

Kurt sighs. “I’ll take them off when Rachel removes that skirt and those socks.” Rachel makes a questioning noise, looking at him suspiciously, and he explains, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m in no hurry to get an eyeful of anyone’s  ladybits, but I refuse to be naked in the same bed as a skirt from Amy Byer.”

Finn snorts, because he has no idea who that is, but only Kurt could make _wearing a skirt_ sound like something despicably perverse.

“Fine,” Rachel shrugs, and Finn supposes she’s still feeling mellow after all because she doesn’t protest at all, just lifts a leg so that she can peel off a sock. Finn bites his lip and watches avidly as more skin is revealed, calves and ankles exposed one tantalizing inch at a time. She looks almost shy again as she at last unzips the skirt and lifts her hips long enough to slide it off, discarding it to the floor and laying there completely naked. Finn can’t help staring at her, and she shivers when he reaches out a hand to caress her hip, trails his fingers down to her inner thighs.

She lunges forward and kisses him again, and Finn is too surprised to do anything but curve his hand around to her ass, just feeling her soft skin and letting her explore his mouth enthusiastically.

The mattress shifts again behind him and Kurt’s lips are pressed to his shoulder, tongue flicking against his skin, teeth dragging lightly against his shoulder blade. Rachel pulls away, initially reluctant, but after a moment her eyes widen approvingly. Finn turns to look and sees that Kurt is finally naked and laying on the other side of him. Kurt stops moving when they do and warily looks up to meet Finn’s eyes.

It’s odd. This is – he hasn’t been pretending Kurt is a girl, he couldn’t, and he’s not worrying over that anymore. He isn’t. But still, seeing the definite proof of Kurt being a guy – he’s seen Kurt nearly naked before, they did share a locker room, but-

Rachel’s eyes narrow in determination in his peripheral vision and she actually grabs his hair and Kurt’s and shoves their faces together.

He thinks he hears her mutter something about “boys” through his shock, but Kurt is kissing him again with nearly as much enthusiasm as Rachel did, so Finn gives up on thinking and goes with it. He rolls onto his back and loops his free arm around Kurt’s waist, hoisting him up easily to lie halfway on top of him as they make out. Kurt’s cock is hard against his bare skin – it’s a new feeling, but he can’t help the rush of utter satisfaction that comes from knowing that’s for him; Kurt hasn’t even been touched yet, but he’s painfully turned on just from sucking Finn off, from watching Finn come.

Finn feels Rachel pull his hand off her ass and he turns to look at her in confusion, but she just smiles and drops a fond kiss on each of his fingers, then slips off the bed to rummage around for something on the floor. Kurt tries to kiss him again, but something flashes in Finn’s memory and he stalls him, smiling sheepishly.

Finn hates that he’s effectively giving himself blue balls, but he knows that it’s going to be bugging him all night and he really doesn’t want that distraction. Accordingly, he takes the moment to ask, “Um, earlier, when you were feeling Rachel up” Kurt blushes lightly and looks momentarily uncomfortable “you said something about a ‘Figure 7.’ What were you talking about?”

Now Kurt looks very uncomfortable, and his eyes search out Rachel. They look at each other intensely for a few seconds before Kurt sighs and pulls back a little to answer. “Rachel drew diagrams.”

Finn blinks, trying not to be distracted by the way Kurt has started to run his fingers through Finn’s hair, or the muted sound of triumph Rachel makes when she finds her baggie of prophylactics again. “Diagrams?” he repeats, wondering if he misheard.

“Stick figure diagrams,” Kurt confirms with a shrug, “of positions we could pull off with three people. It was like a Kama Sutra for the clinically unsexy.”

“You weren’t complaining so much about it last night,” Rachel protests as she joins them on the bed.

“That’s because all your stick figures were unisex and I was too busy figuring out which one I was supposed to be,” Kurt sniffs. “I’m still not sure about a few of them.”

Finn really isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel about this, so he concentrates on the positive: he’s in bed with two attractive people who are incredibly attracted to him. 

Two sort of weird attractive people, okay, but he can deal with that.

“They’ve been helpful so far,” Rachel is pointing out. “If I hadn’t provided visual aids, there could have been major miscommunications, and we wouldn’t have been able to progress as smoothly from point to point.”

Kurt looks like he’s going to reply with something snippy, but he must catch something in Rachel’s expression, because he just shrugs again and concedes, “They were very clear. And, yes, probably helpful.”

Rachel beams and hands him a small bottle out of the baggie. Finn looks at it cautiously, remembering against his will where the supplies came from, but it appears to be sealed shut, as Kurt has to wrestle with it a minute before he can pop the cap open. Kurt looks relieved by this, as well.

“What’s that for?” Finn asks carefully. He doesn’t want to seem ignorant, but, well, he has a suspicion as to what Kurt and Rachel have planned next and while he’s totally fine with that – more than fine, actually, he can feel himself starting to harden yet again (thank God for a good recovery time) and he’s intensely curious about it – he isn’t entirely positive what he should be doing.

“That’s for Kurt,” Rachel explains, curling up against Finn’s side even as Kurt reluctantly pulls away on the other side, “you’re fairly large and he’s never done this before, so he’s going to need to prepare himself for a while before penetration will be feasible.” Kurt sputters, but Finn just blinks and looks over at him with fascination.

Kurt is still looking a bit uncomfortable at the overly-curious audience, so when he makes a face at Rachel, Finn isn’t surprised that she puts her hands on either side of his face and pulls him into another session of making out, keeping him facing away from Kurt.

It quickly turns into a game. Rachel tries to distract him from the occasional sighs and curious slick sounds coming from behind him, using patently unfair tactics like letting him touch her breasts, and Finn tries to whip around when she’s not expecting it and catch a glimpse of Kurt fingering himself – the few times he sees anything before Rachel gives a quiet shriek and claps her hands over his eyes, it’s worth the effort, even if Kurt’s glaring at him every time. Finn doesn’t quite get why Kurt doesn’t want to let him watch, but for now he just puts it down as another Kurt Thing, like the inexplicable variety of moisturizers and weird penchant for bowties.

He has one hand in Rachel’s hair and the other kneading her ass when they hear a cough and a “I’m ready when you are.”

Finn and Rachel disentangle and Finn grins dopily at Kurt. “Awesome!” Finn is ready and has been for the past few minutes – making out with a naked Rachel and the brief glimpses of Kurt biting his lip and glaring with three fingers buried between his legs made sure of that. Finn hesitates and looks to Rachel to ask, “What now?”

Rachel beams and sits up so that she can prod Finn to the edge of the bed and tug Kurt to the middle of it, situating herself in a good vantage point from her seat against the headboard.

Kurt grumbles that he knows what he’s doing, but he defers to Rachel, looking less composed than usual with his lips bitten red and his knees shaking slightly with arousal. Finn decides that if this ever happens again – and he’s increasingly hoping that it will – he’s talking Kurt into letting him watch or help, if this is the aftermath. Rachel soon has Kurt positioned on his hands and knees over her outstretched legs, and she’s leaning forward to quietly explain something in his ear. He nods, and Rachel beckons Finn close enough that she can roll another condom onto him, the touch making him hiss in pleasure.

Before Finn can get behind Kurt like Rachel is gesturing for him to do, Kurt quirks a smile at him and sits up on his knees so he can steal another kiss. “You’re okay with this, right?” Kurt murmurs against his lips. He sounds playful, but there’s a note of something under it, like he’s halfway expecting the answer to be ‘no,’ and Finn frowns.

“Of course I am,” Finn says. He brushes another kiss over Kurt’s lips to emphasize the point. “I mean, I’m, like, more than okay with this, you know?” He’s not quite sure why Kurt is being more hesitant than Rachel – both of them are virgins, okay, but isn’t it supposed to be a bigger deal for girls? Finn was nervous with Santana, true, but that was way different, and Kurt has been into him for a long time, so – wait – shit, he thinks, is it different for gay dudes? He hadn’t thought of that. Did he do something wrong already? Kurt is furrowing his brow now.

Rachel suddenly giggles, and when they both look, she clasps her hands over her mouth and apologizes, even though she doesn’t stop grinning. “Sorry! Kurt, Finn is clearly fine with this. Finn, you need to stop thinking about whatever it is, you’re making faces again,”

“Oh,” Finn says sheepishly. “Sorry.” Kurt’s body is still a little tense against his, so Finn awkwardly moves to kneel behind him as directed by Rachel but then wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him up so that they’re pressed back-to-chest in a tight embrace. “Just – I’m not going to hurt you, okay? If you want to stop…” If Kurt wants to stop at this point, Finn is a little afraid he’ll actually cry, but he doesn’t want to push things. 

“I know you’re not going to hurt me,” Kurt sighs, leaning back against him and jerking slightly at the feel of Finn’s erection between them.

Rachel is giving them both a searching look that slowly turns into realization and then exasperation. “Kurt, he’s not going to have a gay freak-out by this point. You already went down on him.”

Kurt shrugs uncomfortably, the muscles shifting against Finn’s chest, and Finn takes a second to process that in the context of the baffling last few minutes.

“Oh,” Finn says, finally. He wants to say something to make it better, but he’s not sure he’s good enough with words to get across the fact that, hey, it’s okay because he’s already had a couple of mini freak outs without making it a whole lot worse. Instead, he takes a deep breath and pulls Kurt closer against him with one arm, then drops the other hand down and firmly wraps it around Kurt’s erection. Kurt practically spasms in shock and (hopefully) arousal. Finn pushes past the initial weirdness of another guy’s dick in his hand to start jerking him off in strokes that aren’t as smooth as they could be – with Kurt sitting between his thighs, it’s a little like masturbation, but there’s still a lot of difference in the angles and feel of it, so it takes some getting used to. The way that Kurt melts bonelessly against him makes up for the weirdness, though, as do Rachel’s wide eyes as she takes in the new development. Her breath comes quicker as she hesitates for a second before giving a to-hell-with-it shrug and sliding a hand between her legs to play with herself as she watches, fingers sliding over herself and rubbing lightly, making mesmerizing, distracting circles over her clit before slipping down and in.

“Finn,” Kurt is saying, and it takes a bit for Finn to work out whether he’s just moaning his name because he’s that good or because Kurt wants to get his attention because Finn got incredibly distracted by watching Rachel watching them. He slows his hand and gives Kurt a chance to collect his thoughts. “I – _thank you_ ,” Kurt says fervently once his breathing is a little more even, “but I might not last too long if you keep doing that.” He flushes and turns his head to kiss Finn before he quietly finishes, “and I would – I’d like it if you were in me when that happens. Being the only technical virgin in the bed is getting old.”

Finn isn’t sure that he doesn’t go a little cross-eyed at that, but he’s positive that Rachel whimpers.

Finn loosens his hold and lets Rachel reach out and grab Kurt’s hands to tug him down onto all fours again as she breathlessly explains that it’s easier this way. He asks, “Ready?” one last time to be sure, but Kurt looks over his shoulder and nods, so Finn grabs the base of his cock with one hand and Kurt’s hip with the other, and concentrates hard on lining himself up before pushing in carefully, slowly. Kurt gasps a little as the head of Finn’s cock overcomes the resistance and disappears into him, and Finn almost stops at the noise, but doesn’t because Rachel sees his hesitation and firmly shakes her head, gesturing with a free hand to keep going (the other is back between her legs, and although Kurt is blocking Finn’s view, her occasional little twitches are enough to tell him that she’s still going). So Finn keeps pushing until his shaft is as far in as he can go; Kurt’s ass clenches around him almost tight enough to be uncomfortable, but he doesn’t move yet, just catching his breath for the moment.

Rachel bites her lip for a second, looking momentarily more indecisive than aroused, but she meets Finn’s eyes long enough to smile encouragingly, then visibly softens and hesitantly raises her free hand to press it against Kurt’s cheek. “Doing okay?”  she asks softly, stilling the hand between her legs.

Kurt looks up in surprise, the movement causing the tensed muscles in his shoulders to shift a bit. “I’m fine,” he says, voice surprisingly husky with something Finn can’t identify, but hopes isn’t pain or anything. “It’s just – a little harder than I thought, that’s all.”

Finn frowns at this and starts to pull out. “Kurt, look, I said I didn’t want to hurt you-“

The gasp Kurt lets out at the movement is definitely not one of pain, though, and Finn stops with his dick halfway out into the cold air.

Finn can see Rachel’s eyebrows lift and her lips tilt upwards. “Better?” she asks, sounding as pleased as if she were the one causing that gasp.

Kurt just nods frantically, so Finn cautiously pushes back in, almost desperate to be back in that tight heat again, but still somewhat concerned that he’s going to break Kurt in half – it was bad enough with Rachel, but that was entirely under her control, and that was an orifice that he’s familiar with, you know, not breaking. That doesn’t appear to be a problem, though, and Kurt ends up turning his head to muffle a sound against Rachel’s palm. In profile, Finn can see that Kurt’s mouth has fallen open against her hand, and Rachel jumps a little at the feel of it and blushes.

Finn goes slow for a few more thrusts, even though Kurt is soon pushing his hips back against Finn’s on each stroke, driving Finn’s cock in deeper than before. Kurt’s eyes are half-shut in concentration and pleasure, and he pants against Rachel’s hand, which she has helpfully curved around his mouth and is staring at with a dreamy, speculative expression.

Finn stares at her face as he buries himself slowly into Kurt a few more times, distracting himself from Kurt’s increasingly impatient bucking – Kurt might think he’s ready to go faster, but Finn is _so_ not interested in explaining to Burt that he broke his kind-of-step-brother during sex – by trying to imagine what she’s thinking about. When Kurt manages to shove his hips back, hard, into a particular thrust and his face contorts, Rachel jumps and hisses, “Kurt! No biting!” like she’s been jarred rather unpleasantly from her fantasy, and Finn thinks he gets it. He’s distantly proud of himself for managing to concentrate on something other than the clench of Kurt’s body around his cock and resisting the urge to just fuck him as fast as possible.

Finn meets Rachel’s eyes over Kurt’s head and now it’s his turn to smile smugly, even as sweat trickles down his forehead from concentration and pleasure and the exertions of the past few hours. As he pulls out, he sneaks his free hand into the back of Kurt’s hair and, as he slides back in, gently but inexorably directs him down into the V of Rachel’s legs, stopping short of actually shoving him face-first into her crotch.

Rachel’s expression slides back into dreamy for a second before she flushes even pinker and chides, “Finn!”  Kurt, face obscured by the angle, moves to pull away for a second until Finn gives a thrust harder than any yet that causes him to whimper and drop down to his elbows, breath presumably landing right between Rachel’s legs, as she sputters a bit as she continues, “you can’t just –  this is not a position we negotiated earlier; Kurt may be comfortable sharing a bed with me and apparently finds my breasts amusing now that he’s over his initial gynophobia” Kurt gives a little indignant “hey” that transitions to a disappointed moan halfway through when Finn starts to pull out, “but that doesn’t mean that he should be obligated to actually participate in any sexual activities with me directly.”

“Rachel? I’m still here and capable of talking,” Kurt points out, not yet moving away, although that might be because he’s too busy hoping Finn will start moving again to be properly dismissive. 

“Sorry?” Finn tries, feeling a bit guilty now. “I mean, I never saw the diagrams – _please_ never show me – and I didn’t think…” He grimaces and tries to make it up as best he can at the moment, by gripping Kurt’s hips with both hands and thrusting in hard and fast. 

He can see the shiver run up Kurt’s back as a result, so that’s good, but the movement also does shove Kurt forward a little too much, and Rachel’s impending speech is cut off into a little gasp. Kurt initially pulls away in horror, at least as much as he can muster while finally being impaled in the way he wanted, but when he shakily glances from Rachel to Finn and back, without ever lifting up off his elbows, there’s a highly speculative look in his eye that cuts through the glazed look of pleasure. He wonderingly murmurs something under his breath and Finn swears he catches the phrase “off button.”

By this point, Finn’s fear of hurting Kurt has faded, and it’s becoming much harder to resist the urge to set a fast hard rhythm when Kurt obviously wishes he would, so he gives up. As Kurt willingly lowers his head again and Rachel gives a full-body jerk, eyes wide in shocked approval, Finn drags his cock out and takes a breath before surging in again, the new angle causing him to brush something that makes Kurt groan and tighten around him. It takes quite a few thrusts for Finn to settle into a comfortable rhythm; he has a hard time coordinating his pelvic movements with his hands on Kurt’s hips as he slides into him, and he’s having some trouble concentrating on his movements. The friction and pressure of Kurt around him is a little overwhelming, as are Rachel’s melodic whimpers and her expression, eyes squeezed shut and features beautifully contorted as she spreads her legs wider and runs her fingers through Kurt’s hair.

Soon enough, Finn can feel that familiar heat building, although it comes slower than before. Once he knows he can’t hold off much longer, he reluctantly lets go of Kurt’s hip so that he can snake a hand under his body and curl it around Kurt’s cock, jerking him off roughly and out of sync with his increasingly-erratic thrusts. Kurt’s head stills between Rachel’s legs, and when he pulls back slightly, his low groans are no longer muffled, finally audible over Rachel’s whine of disappointment.

Finn can feel his legs shaking and he gives a last few jerky thrusts into Kurt’s ass before he can feel himself spilling inside the condom. He lets go of Kurt’s cock long enough to pull out of his body and collapse shakily back into a sitting position. When Kurt looks back over his shoulder at him, confused about the halt and looking as desperate as Finn felt a second ago, he reaches out and pulls Kurt over until he’s straddling Finn’s thighs, holding him close with one hand on his lower back and reaching the other between them to finish him off. Kurt’s face is flushed and his hair is sticking in all directions, but Finn resists the urge to tease him about it and stares instead at the way his lips are reddened and shiny, then leans in to capture them in a kiss, groaning in pleasure when he realizes what the musky taste on Kurt’s mouth is.

Rachel is panting from the head of the bed, but he feels the mattress dip as she crawls closer and leans heavily against his side, presumably watching as Kurt writhes against Finn. Moments later, Kurt gasps into his mouth and bucks into the hand curled tight around him one last time before spilling over Finn’s fist. She laughs breathlessly as Kurt slumps against Finn’s chest, and Finn pulls away from Kurt’s mouth to kiss her, as well, and from there they progress into a sweaty pile in the middle of the bed, limbs entangled indiscriminately and Rachel’s hair winding up stuck to everyone.

“Shower,” Kurt mumbles, perhaps a half-hour later. It’s the first words anyone has spoken, other than the occasional gasp of a name or a “yes yes yes” from Rachel as Finn lazily fingers her to a second orgasm. Finn is surprised it takes him that long to suggest it, now that the drying come and sweat have started to feel more gross than arousing. “Finn, you can go first, then me. Sorry, Rachel, but your hair will take the longest.”

Rachel pouts and Kurt looks a little guilty (Finn is rather impressed with how far those two have come since they first tumbled into the bed).

“Why not all at once?” Finn suggests hopefully. “You’ve got a giant-ass shower upstairs.”

Kurt gives him a considering look before nodding. “Fine, but I get to introduce you to the joys of moisturizing afterward.”

Finn tries to ignore the way Rachel is widening her eyes at him hopefully and weighs the benefits of a shower with the other two against smelling like the citrus mask Kurt tried to put on him once for the rest of the night. He quickly resigns himself to smelling like fruit for the foreseeable future.

The shower takes a bit longer than expected; there is a rather unnerving moment where Kurt and Rachel realize they use the same shampoo and Finn briefly worries about the outcome, but after they’re done staring at each other warily, Rachel just compliments Kurt on his taste and they graciously move on. Also, while neither of the boys are ready for another round, Rachel is apparently as inexhaustible with regards to sex as anything else, and Finn would worry about doing all the heavy lifting by himself if Kurt’s sense of competition hadn’t kicked in – no one has said anything aloud about keeping score, but Finn has a bad feeling about Kurt’s smug expression as they all leave the bathroom.

Their late dinner is nice and surprisingly not awkward. There’s some sniping between Kurt and Rachel, but it’s friendlier than before, and every time Finn starts to consider panicking after seeing Kurt wince and shift in his seat, Rachel jumps in and distracts him with a new topic. By the time dessert comes around, Finn is a bit worried by how weird he _doesn’t_ feel about the whole thing. So when Kurt and Rachel take deep breaths and ask him if he wants to stay the night, he shrugs and honestly says “I’d love to.”

(It turns out that Kurt kicks and Rachel sleep-talks and they both complain about Finn drooling –he so does not – but it’s still the best night’s sleep Finn’s ever had.)


End file.
